


Golden Girl

by BrookeGold



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fem! Ed, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeGold/pseuds/BrookeGold
Summary: It was widely known throughout Amestris that Eden Elric was a force to be reckoned with. She survived human transmutation, preserved her brother's soul inside a suit of armour, became the youngest state alchemist in history.Well, my friends I ask you this.If she was able to do all of these things before she was even 18; then why was she still single?!?





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before, well, not one I've made public, and I would really appreciate any and all criticism.  
Hope you enjoy

It was widely known throughout Amestris that Eden Elric was a force to be reckoned with. She survived human transmutation, preserved her brother's soul inside a suit of armour, became the youngest state alchemist in history. I bet your wondering why this is important? If she was able to do all of these things before she was even 18; then why was she still single?!? 

You’d think feats like that would have her beating the boys away with a stick, but that wasn’t the case. She asked Riza countless times and was always met with the same answer. 

“Perhaps they are intimidated of you, Eden. You know how men are, they want some housewife that will stay at home and wait for their husband to return, face plastered with makeup and shoved into frilly dresses,” Edens nose scrunched up at the thought, Riza let out a faint laugh at the sight. “Eden, whether or not you have a boyfriend does not matter. You have done commendable things from such a young age; you should be proud of yourself.” 

Riza was constrained to saying the same spiel countless times, that the entirety of Mustangs group knew it off by heart at this stage. Which made Eden blush at the thought of the team knowing she never had a relationship. Ever. God she was lame. 

Of course, the entire world hated her, so they made sure that Jean Havoc was present for one of the speeches. Thus, began the endless questions and constant nagging from him. 

It all became too much for her one day. The day started off crappy and just declined from there. Her paperwork got lost, men were making derogatory jokes about her ‘feminine figure’, and Mustang made her work through her lunch hour, with, you guessed it, Havoc. 

“So, you’ve never had a boy-” 

“Nope.” 

“What about a ki-” 

“No” Eden gritted her teeth at that, anger sparking in her. 

“It’s kinda pathetic if I’m being honest. The fullmetal alchemist, the saviour of the world, never having a boyfriend, I bet you’ve never even had a kiss, have yo-” 

That’s it 

Eden shot up from her desk like her ass was on fire. She made her way over to Havocs desk and slammed her hands into the table, loose sheets flying in all directions. Pain burning her hand from the force she hit the table with, shooting up her arm; though that didn’t concern her as much as shutting Havoc the hell up. 

She was looking down at the table, her hair falling over her face. She lifted her head slowly, focusing her eyes on Havoc, who now realises he crossed a line. Her face was a blank slate, emotionless, yet her eyes gave away her anger. Her usual warm honey golden eyes now had the heat of lava in them, waiting to burn someone. She slammed her hands against the desk again, making a dent appear 

“Stop! No! You ask me every day! The same questions over and over again! So, for the last time,” Havoc had shrunk in his seat at this point, hoping he would be sucked into the seat, instead of facing the angry alchemist in front of him. 

“I've never had a boyfriend! I've never had a date! I’ve never even had a kiss! I know it's pathetic, you don’t have to remind me every FUCKING DAY! At least I'm not some man whore who's never had a relationship last more than a week!” 

She slammed her foot against the floor to release some of her pent-up anger. Hot tears burning her eyes, flowing down her face, making her seem weak; pathetic. 

She chocked back a sob, breathing seemed impossible at the moment. She needed air, needed to escape. She turned to run out the door, and bounced off of a statue. Arms grasping her, trying to help her up. And yet Eden started flailing, panicking, images of the door repeating itself. 

She twisted and turned, trying to get the hands grips off. She was blinded by her tears, her fear. She let out an ear-piercing scream, the hands quickly going away. She fell to the ground, arms wrapping around her head, waiting for the agony. She was gasping for air, ripping out her hair, scraping at her neck. 

Then she was scooped up into a pair of arms. This is it. She felt herself being lifted and carried away. Blacking out. Death, be kind. 

“-en” 

“-DEN!” She felt herself being shaken. 

“EDEN!” 

She shot up with a gasp. Panic and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Looking around she could see she was laying on his couch, a wet cloth over her forehead. A bullet of pain caused her to flop back down. God it was bright. Couldn’t someone close the blinds? 

“Eden? Are you ok?” That voice... Mustang? 

Gently opening her eyes, Eden was met with a panicked Roy Mustang. Cool, calm and composed Mustang was panicking, over Eden none the less. The pain in his neck. 

A groan fell past her lips as she hoisted herself up, with a little help. Her throat was all scratchy. She patted Mustang in the face, his head immediately flicking up to check if she was ok. All Eden could do was smile at that, patted him again and pointed to her throat. 

Roy was confused. His head tilt would have made Eden squeal if she wasn't in pain, and oh yeah, sane. God, what was wrong with her? 

“Your throats sore?” A little head nod and an attempt at a drinking motion. 

“Water?” A vigorous head nod. 

Roy jumped up and clicked his fingers, forgetting he had his gloves on, starting a small fire. “Shit! Crap!” As he was running around like a headless chicken Eden couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from her, that ultimately turned into a coughing fit. She sounded like she smoked 3 packs a day. 

Roy stopped running around after hearing her laugh, but before he could walk over to her, the office door slammed open and the next thing they both knew, Mustang was covered in fire foam. 

This just put Eden into hysterics, which also ruined her throat. Riza, the ever-loving mother figure to Eden, was already prepared with a glass of water. 

Rizas face was one of pure concern. “Eden, how are you feeling?” She made her way over to Eden, and sat down beside her after giving her the glass of water. Eden gulped down the water like someone lost in the dessert for years, bearly managing to throw up a thumbs up in response. After making sure she wouldn't choke on the water, Riza turned to Mustang, “Sir, I’d advise you to get changed, you look awful.” 

Cue Roy Mustangs famous smirk. “Well, lieutenant, if you wanted me out of my clothes that badly, all you had to do was ask.” It didn't help Eden that he threw a suggestive wink in at the end, making her choke on the water once more. Both Riza and Roy jumped to help Eden, but she was already out the door. 

Watching her leave you would have seen a tornado of golden hair and black leather. But Havoc, who stayed in the main room for his own safety, could see her face. But he would rather die than say he saw Eden Elric blushing, which would probably happen if Eden heard.


End file.
